Hunted (Ben 10: A New Hero)
Hunted is the third episode of Ben 10: A New Hero. It aired on 6/9/2016. Plot currently dark. Three lights flash on bounty hunters who are standing in front of a tube with remains of Vilgax. (Bounty Hunter 1): What shall we do, sir. (Vilgax): Get me the Omnitrix! (Bounty Hunter 3): This'll be easy! (Vilgax): Kraab, you'll go after the boy first since you're so cocky! (Mutters) And I thought to hire this piece of- (Bounty Hunter 1): Sir, shall I go first instead of Kraab? (Vilgax): Just have someone get the Omnitrix! You don't want to be destroyed after what happened to your planet, do you Tetrax? flashback occurs. Tetrax is stealing a crystal from another Petrosapien. He swipes at the Petrosapien's jaw and takes the crystal, leaving the area. The scene chanes to Vilgax then using the crystal to explode Petropia, with Tetrax on a hoverboard carrying a Crystalsapien in his arms. The flashback ends. (Tetrax): No, sir. hops onto his hoverboard and flies out a now open door, exiting the newly revealed spaceship. (Vilgax): Sixsix, go after Tetrax to make sure he doesn't do anything. final bounty hunter is standing up tall in its battle armor, it flying off after Tetrax. The scene changes to Ben who is currently in a new alien form, Ripjaws, who is swimming in a lake. (Ripjaws): Hey Gwen, check this out! underneath the water camera goes underneath the water, following Ripjaws. Ripjaws jumps out of the water in front of Gwen, scaring her. (Gwen): I'M TELLING GRANDPA MAX! (Ripjaws): That was priceless, you should've seen the look on your face! (Gwen): Hahaha. Not funny. at Ripjaws (Ripjaws/Ben): Dodges Hey, not the face! back to human form is hovering towards the lake with his hoverboard, his mask currently being on. (Tetrax): Are you the Omnitrix wielder? (Ben): to Gwen What is he talking about? (Gwen): What else do you think, dumbo? He's talking about the watch! (Ben): Yeah, why? (Tetrax): Didn't expect it to be a young boy. I need to keep you safe from Vilgax. (Ben): Vilg- (Tetrax): You don't want to know. flies over to Ben, shooting missiles at him from his missile launcher on his shoulders. Tetrax jumps off of his hoverboard and into the water, blocking the hit with his own armor. (Sixsix): Bdntabfsfnfnas. (Ben): Does he speak any other language besides Gibberish? (Tetrax): He speaks in his own language. hops back onto his hoverboard and rams into Sixsix with it, knocking him into the water. Ben quickly transforms back into Ripjaws and proceeds to fight him underwater. (Sixsix): Myteafbsac. (Ripjaws): Can't understand you, Metalmouth! smacks Sixsix's head with his tail, knocking him away. Swimming back to surface, Ripjaws reverts back to human form with a green flash of lights. (Tetrax): Sixsix is one of Vilgax's most reliable bounty hunter. They're trying to steal the Omnitrix from you. (Gwen): How do we know you're not one of them? (Tetrax): Because I'm Vilgax's bounty hunter. (Ben): You're a traitor! (Gwen): He's a traitor to Vilgax, not us! Why else would he help us against Si- emerges from out of the water, grabbing Gwen and flying off. Tetrax shoots diamonds at Sixsix from his hand, causing him to crash into a forest. (Tetrax): Perfect aim. (Ben): Woah! Are you Diamondhead? (Tetrax): Diamondhead? Who's that? (Ben/Diamondhead): You don't know? Omnitrix Diamondhead! (Tetrax): You mean a Petrosapien? (Diamondhead): Petrosapien? Is that Diamondhead's species? (Tetrax): Ye- (Kraab's Voice): You betrayer. Lying to Vilgax and then helping the Omnitrix wielder? Who do you think you are? camera turns around to see Kraab who is standing in front of Sixsix and Gwen. He shoots out a laser from his pincher at Tetrax. Diamondhead jumps in the way, getting obliterated by the hit. Diamondhead's remains are just a bunch of diamonds floating above the water. The Omnitrix hovers in the air, the diamonds reforming back to Ben. (Tetrax): No.. You lost your Petro- Diamondhead's DNA. (Kraab): Foolish boy. Jumping in the way for a hit that would've killed Tetrax? And who do you think you are? (Ben): Ben Tennyson. And you've just destroyed Diamondhead, so I destroy YOU! into Four Arms Arms jumps into the air and smashes the ground in front of him, causing Kraab to sink into a huge crack in the forest. Tetrax hovers over to Ben on his hoverboard and pats Ben's back. (Tetrax): It's okay.. up mask (Omnitrix): yellow Scanning DNA. Petrosapien DNA obtained. (Tetrax): Smiles I told you it's okay. (Ben): So I can transform back into Diamondhead? Yes! (Tetrax): Here's a small gift. him an orb (Ben): What is it? (Gwen): up Agh.. It's a hoverboard I'm guessing. Rust Bucket drives over to the gang and sees Tetrax. Grandpa Max walks out of the RV and over to Tetrax. (Grandpa Max): Oh boy. What did Ben do this time? (Tetrax): Nothing. Smiles We fought SixSix and Kraab, and as a reward, here's this hoverboard! (Ben): It's a hoverboard? Doesn't look like one! orb opens up and a hoverboard emerges from it Cool! on it and flies off Major Events *Ripjaws makes his debut. *Ben meets Tetrax. *Petrosapien DNA is destroyed from the Omnitrix then regained. Characters *Ben *Gwen *Grandpa Max (cameo) *Tetrax Villains *Vilgax **SixSix **Kraab Aliens Used *Ripjaws (2x;debut) *Diamondhead (killed off, then revived) *Four Arms Trivia *This is the first time an alien is used twice. **This is also the first time an alien is intentionally used twice. *This episode shows off the Omnitrix's scan mode. *Unlike the canon, Sluggite isn't the only Crystalsapien. It's just he's the only alive Crystalsapien similar to how Tetrax is the only alive Petrosapien. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: A New Hero